Tengo Frío
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Inspirado en la Ova 5 de FT haha xD - Sin embargo no podía dormir giro varias veces buscando su lugar sin éxito, por alguna razón esa noche sentía que algo le faltaba su cuerpo buscaba atrapar algo, sus manos querían sentir algo, sus piernas se sentía solas y la temperatura parecía muy baja.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Dialogo.**

_-Oye, ¿De que murió esta chica?-_

_-¿Recuerdas el día que la llamaste gorda?-_

_-Si.-_

_-Pues murió intentando ser lo contrario.-_

_**-Llamar a alguien gorda no te hace más delgada.-**_

**::::::::::::**

**Basorexia: Adjetivo. Un fuerte deseo o ansia de besar.**

**::::::::::::**

**Mi profesor de Oratoria nos pregunto ¿Alguien sabe que significa Basorexia? **

Nadie sabía.

_(Aunque yo si pero me calle porque estaba dibujando.)_

Significa lo que ustedes sienten en esta edad… **¡Su deseo o ansias de besar a todo el que se pase enfrente!**

Creo que mi profesor se toma muchas libertades, naah así lo banco hasta que los gatos vuelen *se imagina a Happy* ¡Mierda!

**::::::::::::**

**Ova 5**

A pedido de una amiga, necesitada de NaLu _(ella no sigue el manga)_ ¡Baka, baka, baka! Seré mala y le daré Spoiler. A quien engaño no lo haré TE AMO secreta-chan u.u no me deja nombrarla así que ¡ACHIKE!

* * *

**::::::::::::**

**Tengo Frio.**

**::::::::::::**

**- Vaya que has hecho una buena Natsu-** reclamaba Lucy mientras cargaba a un semi inconciente Natsu.

**- Lo siento-** murmuro aun con el chichón en la cabeza.

**- ¡Que digas lo siento no lo arregla!-** gruño- **¡Además ¿Porque debo cargarte?!- **exagero su expresión.

**- Lucy…-** resoplo.

**- Tks, eres demasiado problemático-** coloco mejor el brazo de Natsu que rodeaba su cuello.

Lucy traía puesto una remera blanca y unos short de esos que las chicas usan en la playa color verde, Natsu aun seguía en traje de baño. Lucy bufo al momento que unas chicas gritaron por el atractivo de Natsu.

**- ¡Que molestas!-** inflo sus cachetes- **¡Todo es tu culpa!-** reclamo.

Natsu sonrió- **Celosa**- rió por lo bajo.

**- ¡No lo estoy!-** grito- **¿Porque debería?-** Natsu que por fin se recupero la soltó para parase por si solo.

**- Lo estas-** bromeo.

**- ¡No lo estoy!-** recalco**- ¡Idiota!-** continuo su camino a un paso rápido Natsu la siguió disfrutando de la situación.

Llegaron a la posada en donde el llamado equipo A descansaba por las noches, una vez dentro de las habitaciones Lucy resoplo al ver lo poco ordenada que se encontraba, por su parte Natsu fue directo a tirarse en su cama, Lucy lo miro mal pero decidió ignorarlo estaba demasiado molesta como para poder entablar conversación con el Dragneel, rebusco en su maleta algo de ropa eligiendo un conjunto de ropa interior color negro con encajes y por pijama una remera negra larga con unos short muy cortos de baquero. Entonces dirigió sus pasos al baño, estando ahí abrió la ducha dejando que el agua caliente la tranquilizara sus músculos tensionados fueron relajándose y la suciedad en su cuerpo desaparecía, sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas recordando un poco lo que habia sucedido, en cierta forma habia sido bueno, sus amigos habían pasado un buen día lleno de alegrías y oportunidades para nuevas amistades y para otro tipo de cosas, aunque ahora Fairy Tail tendría que pagar todos los daños, resoplo ya mas tranquila hasta que la imagen de aquellas chicas llegaron a su mente, bufo con enojo.

**- ¡Ni que fuera tan lindo!-** chillo formando puños con sus manos. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla desapareciendo con las gotas de agua, cerro la ducha y con delicadeza paso la toalla por su cuerpo, se vistió con rapidez saliendo de puntillas ya que escuchaba los fuertes ronquidos de Natsu.

Dirigió su vista a la habitación aun vacía con solo ellos dos en ella, se pregunto por un momento donde estarían todos incluso Happy no estaba fastidiando entonces recordó a Happy desafiando a LiLy, mientras Erza cuidaba a un desmayado Jellal y Gray y Lyon discutían, Wendy habia dicho que se quedaría a vigilar que nadie tuviera heridas, conociendo al gremio todo terminaría en un fiesta y ellos seguro no vendrían temprano.

**- Dormiré**- bostezo al decirlo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acostó en la cama que le correspondía, suspiro al sentirse cómoda se estiro un poco y cerro los ojos al taparse con una calida frazada.

Sin embargo no podía dormir giro varias veces buscando su lugar sin éxito, por alguna razón esa noche sentía que algo le faltaba su cuerpo buscaba atrapar algo, sus manos querían sentir algo, sus piernas se sentía solas y la temperatura parecía muy baja; volvió a girar en la cama esta vez cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la frazada sintiendo que se congelaba y eso que no parecía hacer frió, tal vez el haber sido congelada por Gray y Lyon recién ahora tenia efecto. Al menos eso era lo que le convenía pensar…

Otra silenciosa lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, se sentía tan tonta y débil en ese momento, su cuerpo tembló y ella ahogo un grito al no sentir sus piernas, tanto frió hacia, con manos temblorosas se destapo semi sentándole en la cama dirigió su vista a Natsu que dormía sin remera solo con su traje de baño sobre su cama sin siquiera taparse, pero el es un Dragón Slayer de Fuego, el no siente el frió, al menos no esa clase de frió. Tal vez debería de usar ropa más abrigadora pero no habia traído ninguna.

**- Natsu…-** pronuncio, temblorosa- **¡Natsu!-** repitió, el aludido se removió en su cama girándose hacia ella para mirarla con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

**- Mmm**- hizo ese sonido como diciéndole que tenia su atención.

**- Tengo** **frió-** murmuro, sonrojada.

**- ¿Frió?-** Natsu hizo soporte con sus brazos semi levantándose- **que dices hace calor-** olfateo un poco- **estamos como a 40ºC-** explico.

**- ¡Pero!-** se quejo- **¡Tengo frió!-** chillo.

Natsu sonrió, mientras las mejillas de Lucy tomaban un color fuerte de rojo.

**- Mucho Frió.-** la voz de Natsu sonó seca.

**- Mucho, Mucho.**

**- De verdad.**

**- S-Si…**

Natsu se levanto de su cama, dirigió su paso hacia la cama de Lucy, ella no lo miro oculto sus ojos bajo sus rubios flequillos mientras el rojo en sus mejillas se esparcía por todo su rostro, aun temblando se acomodo en su cama dejando algo de espacio en un costado, Natsu se metió en la cama de su compañera, sintiendo lo frió de la cama decidió pasar su brazo por la cintura de su amiga, sintiendo que en verdad se encontraba fría la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo posesivo Lucy se removió entre sus brazos para girarse y ocultar su rostro en el torso descubierto de Natsu, al hacerlo Natsu acomodo su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lucy. Ambos estaban abrazándose Lucy pudo sentir la calidez de Natsu mudarse en su cuerpo, sonrió apenada por el pequeño capricho que habia tenido.

**- No me prestaste atención hoy-** susurro.

**- Lo siento-** murmuro- **Ishiya me distrajo.**

**- Te es fácil olvidarte de mí.**

**- No, es lo más difícil.**

**- ¿Porque?**

**- Ya, Lucy no preguntes…**

**- Natsu…**

**- Mmm.**

**- Cuando los Juegos Mágicos terminen, ¿Podemos ir a la playa?**

**- Claro.**

**- Me lo prometes.**

**- Si.**

**- Natsu…**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Solo los tres, me refiero a Happy tu y yo.**

**- Mmm, ¿Por qué?**

**- No preguntes.**

Natsu rió por lo bajo, atrayendo mas a Lucy hacia el.

**- Somos tontos.**

**- Tú lo eres más. Yo al menos siento celos.**

**- Así que si estabas celosa.**

…

**- ¿Lucy?**

Natsu se sonrojo al sentir los labios de Lucy sobre su pecho, ella se reacomodo abrazándolo mas fuerte, pronto pudo sentir como la respiración de Lucy se tranquilizaba haciéndole saber que se habia dormido, resoplo cansado.

**- Solo tu me confundes-** fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

**::::::::::::**

Cuando los demás volvieron al cuarto, se sorprendieron por la cercanía de los dos magos, sin embargo, Happy sonrió y fue a acomodarse en una esquina de la cama.

Erza sonrió maternalmente mientras Gray resoplaba con una sonrisa sincera.

**- Vaya que ambos son tontos-** menciono Charle, mientras Wendy entraba.

Esa noche todos menos Natsu y Happy durmieron en sus respectivas camas.

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

* * *

**Que hago, que es esto, al final me emocione haha!**

**Bien sencillo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Lucy Conejita los quiere!**


End file.
